At Least For Now
by rebecamontiel
Summary: Contains DH Spoilers! An ordinary day for Rose. Studying, talking with Albus and Hugo, and going to the Room of Requirement. At least for now... I swear I'm just crappy at writing summaries, just check out the story please. Rated T just in case.


**Title**: At Least For Now.  
**Genre**: Harry Potter  
**Era**: Post-Potter, Post-Deathly Hallows  
**Rating**: PG-13 I guess.  
**Pairing(s)**: Scorpius/Rose

**Notes: **hi!, this is my first Scorpius/Rose fic, oh, and I think it's also my first HP one. I wrote a One Tree Hill fic, like, a million years ago (meaning, about 3 or 4 years ago), but I never finished it. That's mostly because I think it sucked.

I don't know if this one will be a one-shot or not. I have like zero time, college is killing me, yeah yeah poor me (this is me being whiny as always).

Oh, I almost forgot. Just to be clear, italic sentences are meant to be thoughts.

Soooo here we go...

**At Least For Now**

It was late afternoon. Rose had been working on her Potions essay since lunch, and she was starting to feel a cold breeze, a signal that it was time to stop working and start heading back to the castle. She was now in her favorite place at Hogwarts, a willow tree near the lake, surrounded by fallen leaves and all her books, which she was starting to pick up, when she heard footsteps getting near her. Looking up, she saw that it was his cousin and one of her best friends, Albus Potter. He must have realized that she still hadn't returned to the castle, and knowing him as well as she did, it was clear that he was coming to tell her to stop working, and to get her but to the Great Hall, because it was nearly dinner time.

"Rose, I left you here after lunch! It's been more than five hours, aren't you cold or hungry?" Albus asked, helping her with her books. "Or at least tell me you're bored! I simply can't understand how you can work for hours without stopping" Albus exclaimed. Even though they were the best of friends, they were like fire and ice, and that sometimes caused them to bicker, and soon after to apologize to each other for being so stupid. But most of the time, they got along like the best friends they were.

"I was actually starting to feel a little cold... and I could eat, now that you mention it" Rose sad, while placing her backpack, now filled up with all her books and school supplies, on her shoulder, and starting to walk towards the castle, while Albus walked along with her. "But bored? Never!" She chuckled after watching Albus's face, his eyes narrowing and his mouth releasing a little sigh, as if realizing he shouldn't have asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

After finally reaching the door of the castle and getting inside, they met up with Hugo, Rose's brother, who started talking animatedly, explaining them what an amazing catch he had made on the last Quidditch game, knowing well that Rose and Albus had been there watching the game, and had heard the story, at least, five times since the match.

"And as Malfoy headed towards me with the Quaffle ..." Hugo was getting near the "good part" of the story, when Rose finally got fed up...

"We know what happened dear lil' brother, we know! We were there, remember?, Malfoy threw the Quaffle to the corner, and you, with your amazing Keeper skills, managed to catch it! You just like telling the story 'cause you hate him, and you managed to catch one of his best throws. But seriously! Will you ever forget the story?" Rose had raised her voice and looked a little flushed, as Albus watched her with a funny look, and Hugo just looked shocked.

"Alright, Rooosie" Hugo said, ignoring the look on her face when he used the nickname she hated. "I'll stop, although I don't know why you got so worked up, we all hate the guy, don't we?" Hugo asked.

"Of course we do" Albus and Rose answered at the same time, glancing quickly at each other as they did.

As soon as they said that, to figures appeared from the corner. They were walking slowly, one of them, a tall, built and dark haired guy, talking on and on, while the other, a little shorter than the first, less built and more elegant, with his silvery blond hair, seemed a bit bored. They walked by, and it seemed as though they hadn't noticed Rose and the boys were standing there, but the taller one suddenly saw them, and a glint of amusement passed through his eyes. He stopped his friend, and whispered something to his ear, but the blond boy didn't seem to care, because he just kept walking, not once glancing towards them, as if nothing had happened.

The dark haired boy looked upset, like a child looks when his mother has taken his candy, but followed after his friend, walking with sulking steps and his head hanging low.

Rose, Albus and Hugo watched the whole thing, all of them waiting for something to happen, but contrary to what you may have thought, all of them were waiting for something different. Hugo was waiting for them to start a fight, like the tall boy always did. Rose wanted them to walk along without looking back, although part of her wanted them to stop also. But she new nothing good would come out of that. And Albus… Albus just wanted to smile and pretend that everything was alright, as he usually did.

"Now let's get going, I'm starving. And you can keep telling the story at our table, since you know James will love to hear again how you beat Malfoy, and Rose will be far, far away at the Ravenclaw table, so she won't stop you there" Albus chipped in, lightening up the atmosphere. The other too agreed, and started walking again, finally reaching the Great Hall.

"Bye guys" Rose said as she made her way to her table, where she sat with some friends. She started eating peacefully, but she could still hear, not so far away, Hugo narrating his story, and James laughing hard, along with some other Gryffindors, as the story continued.

As she finished her meal, she slowly stood up, and reached for her backpack. _This thing is ridiculously heavy. I should have asked the boys to wait for me, so I could've walked to the common room to leave it there, _Rose though, as she slowly walked out of the Great Hall. And like always, from the corner of her eye, she saw movement at the Slytherin table.

As soon as she crossed the doors, she started walking a little faster, wanting to waste no time to reach her destiny. Being this her sixth year in Hogwarts, she new by heart her way through the castle, so she reached her destination quickly. As she got near the wall she was looking for, she started thinking "_I want a place where no one can find us, a place just for us" _And like always, a door appeared near her, out of nowhere. Not missing a beat, she grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and walked right through it, the door disappearing soon after.

The room looked as it usually did. It was a comfortable living room with blue and green walls, wooden furniture, and a big and warm fireplace. She left her backpack at the table near the entrance, and walked to the couch that was in front of the fireplace, getting comfortable while she waited for him.

Ten minutes passed, and finally, the door opened to reveal a young man with silvery blond hair, and, as many girls had said before, the most gorgeous shade of blue eyes, eyes that light up as he saw her, waiting for him on the couch. He stood there a minute, catching his breath. His hair was a little messy, and his cheeks had a faint pink color. He looked like he had run to get there.

As he caught his breath, he walked towards her, his serious face growing into a peaceful smile, and finally, reaching the couch and sitting next to her. "I'm sorry it took me so long. A friend wanted to hang out, play ... something I can't remember, and it was hard to convince him that I had homework to do" He said, as Rose smiled and just pulled him to her arms, missing his warmth. Even though they had met yesterday, it felt as if it had been weeks ago.

After pulling away from him, Rose gave him a knowing grin. "So I'm homework now? Glad to know you think of me as something you have to do, but hate doing it, rather than something you enjoy" She then pouted playfully, as he laughed and pulled her to him again.

"You know I enjoy every second I spend with you Rose" He said, looking into her eyes, his own growing darker, deeper, as he slowly cupped her cheek with his right hand, and pulled her lips to his, doing finally what they had been wanting to do all day long.

Rose lifted her arms to place them around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible, as he placed his hands in her lower back. Their lips moved slowly, steadily, as if trying to memorize each other, knowing that they would have to part soon, but wanting to never let go.

After a couple of minutes, Rose started to pull apart, even though he was trying very hard to persuade her otherwise. She finally got the strength to do it, and moved a couple of inches away from him, steadying her breath.

"Damn, I've missed you" Said the boy, taking her left hand with his, and caressing it with his thumb, as he smiled at her again, showing her a dimple on his left cheek, one that no one else saw.

"I've missed you too, I can't believe how long we've been meeting here, and I still feel like there's never enough time. There are always the prefect rounds, but we don't always get each other as partners" Rose said, leaning against the boy, putting her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his right arm around her frame, still holding her hand in his.

"Wouldn't it be great, if we both got chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl? Then we could share a common room just for us, and we could spend as much time with each other as we wanted" The boy said, looking so hopeful and happy, that he passed some of it to Rose, giving her hope again, like he always did at night. Hope that she usually lost during the day, which was why she needed to meet him every night, and why it always felt as if it had been too long since their last meeting. Not only because it made her happy, but because she needed the hope he gave her to keep the smile on her face everyday, to laugh with her cousins and brothers, and all of their friends, and to pretend that everything was alright, and that she didn't live just to meet him every night.

"Yeah, it would be perfect" She answered lazily, coming back to reality, after getting lost in her dreams, and his peaceful smile, and his eyes that promised her better times. "We just have to wait, if we work hard enough and don't get into trouble, we're bound to get it. We just have to keep working, and pretending…" Rose finished, her eyes looking downwards, some of the happiness already leaving her eyes, her smile fading a little.

"We'll get it, I know we will Ro" The boy said, pulling her against him and placing a kiss on her head, rubbing her back soothingly.

After a couple of minutes, Rose stood up, gave the boy a sad smile, a light kiss, and walked towards the door. "I have to go, it's getting late, and my roommates will start wondering where I am" She said, the sad smile never leaving her face, as she reached for her backpack. Grabbing the doorknob, she took one last glance back, watching intensely his blue eyes, eyes that minutes ago had been alive, sparkling with hope, but now looked sadly at her.

"Bye Scorpius" She said, as she opened the door and went through, wanting to look back again, but knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to leave.

"_Of course we do" _Rose remembered, as she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. _Of course we hate Malfoy Hugo. But we hate him for different reasons. You hate him because... I don't even know anymore. And I hate him only because he never stops me, when I say goodbye, even though we both want to, but only because he knows, we have to hate each other... _

After reaching the common room, Rose went straight to her bedroom, answered vaguely to her roommates, as she changed into her nightgown, pulled back the covers of her bed, and got in, going to sleep with the same thought as every night. _Because he knows we have to hate each other... at least for now._ And as always, with hope, Rose fell asleep with a smile on her face.

----------------------------------o----------------------------------

Please tell me what you thought, I'll take all the criticism I can get. I love learning from my mistakes. Let me know if I made any grammar or spelling errors, and I swear I'll correct them asap. Also, if anyone wants to beta this story, by all means feel free to tell me.

I guess that's it. As I should have said before, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, but I do own the storyline :P (or at least I think so. I've read so many stories I think own nothing, and this is just a mix of a thousand different stories).

I hope you at least enjoyed reading this, and don't want to kill me if you think it's the worst fic you've ever read :D.


End file.
